Life In The Caves
by BigCityDreamsx3
Summary: What happens when Jodi comes back, Wanda gets pregnant, and Ian ends up finding his past lover? I really suck at summaries. :/
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hiya. :) This is my first The Host story and I'm trying my best to make it as awesome as possible I do**. If anyone has any ideas for this story on what I should write for the next chapter, please, please, please review about it because I'm terrible at being creative. **I accept flames because I'm not much of a writer but I'm planning to be.. And I guess that's it.. I hope you like the first chapter.

**And yes, I know. My title is horrible. Any title suggestions?**

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not get the point of this because this is obviously a fan site where the FANS write their ideas of how the author's story should've gone. Oh well.. I guess I should write this.. because I don't really want to go to jail.. All rights unfortunately belong to Stephenie Meyer. I.. own nothing.

* * *

It was down pouring today and I watched from the entrance of the cave for the Jeep. There was no sign of it anywhere and I began to worry. _Where were they?_ They as in Ian, my beloved Ian, Jared, and Melanie. I told Ian that he could go on the next raid that Jared was scheduling and I would be alright here by myself. He shouldn't be stuck here all the time. He needed to roam around and be free. So, I let him go with Jared and Melanie. They all left three days ago leaving me here with Jaime again and promised to be back by today at noon. But there was no sign of them.

My forehead began to crinkle in frustration and my mind began to race. _What if they got captured? What if Ian got shot? What if someone died? _These questions ran around through my head until I began to get a headache. I hope they bring back some aspirins.

The rain had started in the late morning and hadn't stopped. I checked my digital watch and it said 6:47 P.M. It was almost time for dinner. _They should be here by now.. they should. Ian promised. And I trusted Ian to keep his promise._

I tried to keep my mind off of what was happening and stared at the little mechanism on my wrist. I smiled remembering when Jeb had first given it to me last year since I kept forgetting when to stop the oven in time. The results were some very over baked brownies. Kyle ran into the kitchen and began panicking when he smelled the smoke. Then he glared, and went back to whatever he was doing. Melanie stood by the entrance of the kitchen and smirked at me, while her Jared had his arms wrapped around her and chuckled. Ian too ran into the kitchen when he heard about all of the commotion. When he finally saw me wide eyed and in shock, he laughed at me and kissed me on the cheek when I flushed scarlet. Let's just say that I wasn't much of a cooker.

Immediately as I thought of Ian, and my mind switched and remembered what was currently happening again. I scanned the now very wet desert. Still nothing. I was about to run out there in my thin clothes when all of a sudden I heard Jaime.

"Wanda! Wanda, there you are! Jeb's looking for you. He said you should help get the food ready. Dinner's in five minutes." Jaime said to me. It was almost hard for me to look at him now. He had grown so much.. I miss looking at the little kid face on him. It's not like he still doesn't act like one, but his face now had grown to look like a young man's.

"Okay, alright, Jaime. Tell Jeb I'll be right down, okay?" I picked myself off of the floor that I was sitting on and began to walk down the halls. It was pretty impressive how I remembered the way through the halls now. I remembered the first time I was here and I needed to be escorted by Ian and Jeb. I had insisted on walking around by myself but they wouldn't let me until it had been three months that I had been here.

I walked into the kitchen and headed towards Lilly. I did my daily routine. Grabbed the gloves off of the counter. Slid them onto my puny hands. Opened the oven. Took the hot pan out of it. Shook the bread off of the pan and into the basket. Placed the basket onto the table. Set up the desks and tables. Grabbed the forks, knives, and spoons. Carefully placing them onto the table in front of each chair. I kept doing this until I ran out of eating utensils. This was as much as everyone wanted me to do. No one wanted me to do anything else because of my body and the weakness it came with it.

I sighed and sat down on the nearest chair.

"What's wrong, Wanda? You know they'll be here soon, so stop worrying." Jaime said as he sat next to me.

"I know, Jaime. It's just that.. it's been so long. They said by noon. And right now, it's noon." I said back to him.

"Well, Wanda.. you can't expect them to be here at exactly noon. Anyways, it's raining and so it may take them a bit longer." Great.. that really got me going. _What if they got in a car crash?_

Jaime seemed to have noticed my sudden alertness, and guilt crossed his face.

"Way to go, kid." Brandt said as he walked by and smacked Jaime in the back of the head with his right hand. He had a plate of spaghetti in his left hand as he sat down in the seat near us. Brandt earned a glare from Jaime.

"Don't worry about it, Wanda. They'll be back. Jared always brings them back together. Before and after you were here." Brandt said to me. And I guess I trusted Brandt. I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Come on, Wanda, let's get some food!" Jaime said. I followed Jaime back to the kitchen, took my plate and scooped up a bundle of spaghetti. Then I went to get the sauce. I hate peacefully, minding my own business while listening to Jaime ramble on about how boring Sharon's classes were. Occasionally I would let out an, "Uh, huh." or an "Oh really? That's nice." But finally when Jaime noticed I wasn't interested, he stopped talking.

After I had finished eating, I had excused myself to go to the washroom. I cleaned myself up and walked out, going straight to the entrance of the cave. Back to where I had started. I stood there waiting for Ian and the rest of them. I crossed my arms and sighed. Sitting back down next to the wet line that had separated me from the inside of the cave to the outside. The rain was still down pouring so since I was so close to the edge I would get a splatter of rain.

I sighed again and stared out. The sun was beginning to set and I checked the time once more. 8:33 P.M.

I heard a rustle from behind me but I didn't bother to turn around this time. I figured that it was Jaime coming to give me some left over dessert that I had missed out on. He sat down next to me and from my peripheral vision, the Jaime that sat down next to me had black hair and blue eyes. _Ian?_

I turned my head towards him, and was pretty surprised at the person sitting next to me.

"Kyle?" I said, confusion in my voice. I didn't know what to do. Happy that Kyle's sitting next to me and finally accepting me or afraid because this guy tried to kill me just a few months ago. I decided to go with happy. Well.. with a little bit of confusion in it.

"Hey, Wanda." Kyle said simply.

"Hi.." My voice was unsteady when I spoke up again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Ian threatened to beat my ass with a metal bat if I did anyways," Kyle smirked, "like he can.."

I let out a nervous laugh before saying, "What are you doing here, Kyle?"

"I don't really know. I just wanted to talk to you about something." His eyes darted back and forth at the room behind him. He looked down and then refused to make eye contact with me.

"Like what?" I could hear the curiosity in my voice as I asked him that.

"Well.. Sunny's not talking to me. And now I don't know why. I mean okay, we kinda sped things up a bit. I mean, I didn't hurt her. I know I didn't. I asked her if it hurt every time single move I made. She had an amazing time, and I know that for sure. I just don't understand why she hasn't talked to me."

I was shocked beyond belief. I did _not_ expect this coming from Kyle and I had no clue how to answer him.

"Uhm, uh, uh..." Was all I got and I saw Kyle smirk.

"What is this, Wanda? I thought you were the miracle worker here." He winked. _Whoa. Back up.. did Kyle just wink at me? What has this world come to? I guess Sunny's kindness rubbed off of him._

"Did you use protection, Kyle?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, I did.. I made sure of that, too."

I sighed in relief, but then not knowing what to tell him next. "Kyle, I'll talk to her for you, later, okay? Just.. don't worry about it." Mirroring Brandt's words.

Kyle smiled and stood up from his position on the floor. "Gee.. thanks, Wanda. Never knew I would ever come to you for help but I guess I was wrong, haha." I smiled up at him, remembering what Ian had said before about Kyle finally admitting that he was wrong.

"Thanks, Kyle." I said, shortly.

"Yeah. Err.."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for.. uh.. trying to kill you.. a few months back.." My face softened when he said that.

"Thanks, Kyle," I repeated, "That means alot." He smiled again and this time he walked away. I sighed as I sat alone again by the entry way of the cave.

My head was filled with things. To wrap it all up, let's just say today was a really odd day. Kyle, talking to me, apologizing, and admitting his guilt was a big one. Not to mention the group not returning yet.

I was still worried. I felt my stomach churn in fear because of all of the things the Seekers could've done to them if they were captured. Especially Ian. My Ian. What could I do without him? He was practically my world. No pun intended.

I felt my eyes droop as another hour passed by. My face began to fall and I thought I was going to cry. The rain was _still _pouring and I just wanted it to stop. And Ian hasn't come home yet.

The green light on my watch said 9:34 P.M. _Where_ _were they?_

* * *

Alright, okay, I'm sorry. I know this is terribly horrible. It's just that I felt like writing a story based on The Host and it's just that I have no clue about what! So.. anyone wanna help? I need ideas. I've got TWO one my mind and I am going to add them into my story, but I need more then too. So, if anyone has a brilliant idea for me to write about. Can you kindly put it into the review? Thanks! :)

The next update may take a bit of a long time to get here because I'm not a really committed writer.. I apologize. I just take my time with my work so they end up awesome for other people to read. Okiedokes! That's it.

LoveLoveLove,

-BigCityDreamsx3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hiya. :) This is my first The Host story and I'm trying my best to make it as awesome as possible. I do accept flames because I'm not much of a writer but I'm planning to be.. And I guess that's it..

I really wanted to write this part of the story, and I have no clue why. Guess I'm just obsessed with Ian and Wanda fluff. :) Alright, enjoy, you crazy The Host readers!

**And yes, I know. My title is horrible. Any title suggestions?**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.. I would love to be.. but I'm not. I'm an Asian girl sitting in front of her computer writing down what I think she happen in The Host right after it had ended. Alright. Bye. :)

* * *

Quick Review of Chapter One

**Wanda's POV**

"Hey, Wanda." Kyle said simply.

"Hi.." My voice was unsteady when I spoke up again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Ian threatened to beat my ass with a metal bat if I did anyways," Kyle smirked, "like he can.."

I let out a nervous laugh before saying, "What are you doing here, Kyle?"

"I don't really know. I just wanted to talk to you about something." His eyes darted back and forth at the room behind him. He looked down and then refused to make eye contact with me.

"Like what?" I could hear the curiosity in my voice as I asked him that.

"Well.. Sunny's not talking to me. And now I don't know why. I mean okay, we kinda sped things up a bit. I mean, I didn't hurt her. I know I didn't. I asked her if it hurt every time single move I made. She had an amazing time, and I know that for sure. I just don't understand why she hasn't talked to me."

I was shocked beyond belief. I did _not_ expect this coming from Kyle and I had no clue how to answer him.

"Uhm, uh, uh..." Was all I got and I saw Kyle smirk.

"What is this, Wanda? I thought you were the miracle worker here." He winked. _Whoa. Back up.. did Kyle just wink at me? What has this world come to? I guess Sunny's kindness rubbed off of him._

"Did you use protection, Kyle?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, I did.. I made sure of that, too."

I sighed in relief, but then not knowing what to tell him next. "Kyle, I'll talk to her for you, later, okay? Just.. don't worry about it." Mirroring Brandt's words.

Kyle smiled and stood up from his position on the floor. "Gee.. thanks, Wanda. Never knew I would ever come to you for help but I guess I was wrong, haha." I smiled up at him, remembering what Ian had said before about Kyle finally admitting that he was wrong.

"Thanks, Kyle." I said, shortly.

"Yeah. Err.."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for.. uh.. trying to kill you.. a few months back.." My face softened when he said that.

"Thanks, Kyle," I repeated, "That means alot." He smiled again and this time he walked away. I sighed as I sat alone again by the entry way of the cave.

My head was filled with things. To wrap it all up, let's just say today was a really odd day. Kyle, talking to me, apologizing, and admitting his guilt was a big one. Not to mention the group not returning yet.

I was still worried. I felt my stomach churn in fear because of all of the things the Seekers could've done to them if they were captured. Especially Ian. My Ian. What could I do without him? He was practically my world. No pun intended.

I felt my eyes droop as another hour passed by. My face began to fall and I thought I was going to cry. The rain was _still _pouring and I just wanted it to stop. And Ian hasn't come home yet.

The green light on my watch said 9:34 P.M. _Where_ _were they?_

* * *

**(And now the actual chapter.)**

**Wanda's POV**

Ian's calloused fingers caressed my cheek and I smiled, leaning into them. Ian was back. Slowly, I opened my eyes and of course I saw the sapphire inked eyes burning into mine. I touched his cheek and leaned in so our foreheads were touching. I yearned for his lips to touch mine but I didn't want to ruin the moment. So, I just sat there and sighed. Breathing into his scent that he blew against me. The moment was beautiful.

Finally, he leaned in towards me and our lips touch. I could practically hear the firecrackers exploding above us. All I felt was Ian. All I heard was Ian. Ian, Ian, Ian. He was everywhere. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved in closer. Ian's grip around my waist tightened and my breath hitched up a bit.

Our breaths were ragged but it didn't matter. Ian was here with me. My hands held onto his hair and I tangled my fingers into them. I pulled on it every now and then hearing a rumble from Ian's chest. I smirked, realizing what I could do to him. Finally, Ian had enough and he grabbed my wrists. I felt hurt until I noticed what he was doing.

Slowly, Ian backed us into a wall, with him holding my wrists above my head. He leaned in even closer, if that was even possible. I could feel his tongue touching the bottom of my lip, asking for permission to come in, and I granted it. His tongue began dancing with mine and explored through my whole mouth. I moaned and I felt the tips of Ian's mouth curve upwards into a smile.

I felt my hands escape from Ian's grip and went to slide them up and down his muscular arms. I loved the smoothness of them; feeling ever bump on it. Our lips molded together and refused to let go after quite a while. We stopped kissing except for maybe a few pecks from Ian and stared at each other in the eyes.

"Hi, Wanda." Ian said after a minute of two.

"Hi, Ian."

Then, all of a sudden, Jared's voice popped out of nowhere.

"Well, that was quite a show." We jumped apart and I felt my face turned tomato red along with Ian's. That was about the first time I saw him blush. I couldn't help but giggle making Ian laugh along with me. "Alright, okay, Ian. Man, I get it. I know you love your girl. _Please,_ can we go before you take her down with you to the next level? We still need to bring the body to, Doc."

I snapped out of my little laugh fest with Ian when I heard the word body. "What?"

"We got another body on our raid. When we went to get more supplies, there was a Seeker right behind us, and we didn't know what to do so we acted fast and.. knocked him unconscious. Sorry, Wanda." Jared said.

It didn't bother me anymore that they went after the souls to replace them but what bothered me is the souls going after _my_ family. I now considered, Jared, Melanie, Ian, Jeb, Jaime, and the rest of the other humans as my family. I couldn't stand to see them hurt.

I ignored his apology all together and asked him, "How could you have gotten the Seeker without getting hurt? He must've put you in a hard time. I mean.. I mean, they're stronger now.."

"Don't worry about this, Wanda. We're men. We're strong." It took me a moment to notice how sexist that was. Then Jared did something I never knew I would see from him. I brought his arm up into view, and flexed. "See?" And then smirked, leaving me there with my mouth gaping open.

Ian stood in front of me with one eyebrow raised. "Are you cheating on me with other men, Wanderer?" He asked. There was a smile on his face so I knew that he was just teasing me. But I answered him anyways.

"No! No, no, never, Ian. Why would I? I mean, yeah, Jared's got enough muscle on him, but it's not the body I ever look at. I mean, it's always the beauty of what's inside. It would never matter what som-" Ian cut me off by pressing his mouth against mine once more.

"Shut up, Wanda. You're rambling again." His voice was husky. I breathed in his scent again. And Ian pushed away from me. Hurt was written across my face when he pulled away.

"Oh, Wanda. You know I would never.. I would stand here with you kissing you forever if I had to. I would love to actually. It's just that Jared's going to come back and bother us if we keep this up, and I would rather us kiss somewhere private so we can have more advantage of the area." I gaped at him, and he winked. He hugged me tightly, and then let me go.

I watched as Ian walked towards the Jeep to unload some of the materials in the trunk. I watched him for a little bit and then I stood up and headed to our room. As I walked down the hallways, I heard a sob coming from Kyle's and Sunny's room. And then I remembered what Kyle had said the other day. Or yesterday.

_"Sunny's not talking to me. And now I don't know why. I mean okay, we kinda sped things up a bit. I mean, I didn't hurt her. I know I didn't. I asked her if it hurt every time single move I made. She had an amazing time, and I know that for sure. I just don't understand why she hasn't talked to me."_

Then, I snapped out of my head and walked straight into their room, not caring if Kyle was there. I walked in, and immediately, my eyes scanned the area, finally finding Sunny in the deepest corner. I walked towards her and knelt down onto my knees. I touched her shoulder to tell her that she wasn't alone, and I was here to comfort here. Another sob erupted from her and I couldn't help but feel extremely sorry. I couldn't stand seeing one of my friends this miserable. I hugged her and held her against me for a long time until she stopped crying. Then, she sniffed and looked up.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Wanda," was the first thing that Sunny had said to me. I shook my head, and said, "It's fine, Sunny."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. I mean, it's just so hard. And I'm just so scared to tell you.. I'm scared you'll tell, Kyle."

"It's alright, Sunny. You can tell me anything. I promise, I won't tell, Kyle. Telling Kyle is up to you. Now tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, Sunny."

"Jodi's back, Wanda.. Jodi's back.. Jodie's bac-" I cut her short and held her as she started crying again.

I really had no clue what to tell her, Jodi was back. Should I be happy for Kyle, or sad for Sunny? I knew that Sunny wanted to stay, but that would mean we would have to get a new body for Sunny. And then I would have to risk Ian again with the Seekers.

"Oh Sunny.." was all I could say to her now. What do I say to Kyle when I meet up with him again in the cafeteria? That his Jodi was back and Sunny was in love with him?

It's true. I could see it in her eyes every single day. Sunny did love Kyle. She changed him, and he was always with her. They took the next step together. And that was enough to wake up Jodi again.

"Sunny, you have to tell him.. he has to know.. "

"I know, Wanda. I know. But I don't want to leave him. I just don't. I love this. I love my life here. I don't want to go back."

"Sunny.. we'll get you a new body. Okay? I promise. Just please, tell Kyle."

"That's okay, Wanda. I already heard." I turned around and gasped seeing Kyle in the entrance of the door. There was anger blazing in his eyes and I cringed away from his glare.

"Sunny, I need to talk to you privately," Kyle practically growled. I stood up from where I was standing and once again, Sunny was clinging onto me. Scared for dear life of what Kyle thought of her now.

"Please, Sunny. I promise, he won't hurt you. He'll only want to talk to you.." I whispered quickly into her ear.

"No, Wanda. Please, stay." Sunny held onto me, and I could feel her fingers scratch against my arms.

"Sunny." I looked into her eyes and saw the plead in them. "Talk to him."

She sniffed and slowly. She let go. She fell back down to the floor where she originally was and started to cry. I stared at her for a couple of minutes, feeling extremely terrible for leaving her there. I walked away, past Kyle's raging body, and out the door. Right when I walked out, the door slammed behind me, and I felt hurt from the sudden movement. I reminded me of how unwelcome I was on the first day.

I walked down the halls wherever my legs carried me. They ended up in front of Doc's office and finally I remembered again.

The Seeker was sitting on one of the cots. The Seeker's hands and legs were tied behind his back. His brown eyes with the silver ring around the iris bored into mine. I could see the sadness in them as he realized what I was. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back unconscious.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter.

Review? Thanks. :)

LoveLoveLove,

BigCityDreamsx3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hiya. :) Thank you for the reviews. They mean alot.

Thank you to: WritinGale and ladaane for being my first two reviewers. I really love you guys for that. :)

**My title is horrible. If any title suggestions, please put it into the review box area. I do accept anonymous reviews. I think I spelled that wrong.. Anyways. Yeah, I accept anonymous reviews so don't worry about it if you have a title in your head but you can't put it in because you're not signed up for FanFiction. Although, I do highly recommend that. :)**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and the original The Host book. I own.. nothing but my laptop, iPod, and phone. Well, of course, I forgot. The plot too, durrr.

* * *

Quick Review of Chapter Two

**Wanda's POV**

_"Sunny's not talking to me. And now I don't know why. I mean okay, we kinda sped things up a bit. I mean, I didn't hurt her. I know I didn't. I asked her if it hurt every time single move I made. She had an amazing time, and I know that for sure. I just don't understand why she hasn't talked to me."_

Then, I snapped out of my head and walked straight into their room, not caring if Kyle was there. I walked in, and immediately, my eyes scanned the area, finally finding Sunny in the deepest corner. I walked towards her and knelt down onto my knees. I touched her shoulder to tell her that she wasn't alone, and I was here to comfort here. Another sob erupted from her and I couldn't help but feel extremely sorry. I couldn't stand seeing one of my friends this miserable. I hugged her and held her against me for a long time until she stopped crying. Then, she sniffed and looked up.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Wanda," was the first thing that Sunny had said to me. I shook my head, and said, "It's fine, Sunny."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. I mean, it's just so hard. And I'm just so scared to tell you.. I'm scared you'll tell, Kyle."

"It's alright, Sunny. You can tell me anything. I promise, I won't tell, Kyle. Telling Kyle is up to you. Now tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, Sunny."

"Jodi's back, Wanda.. Jodi's back.. Jodie's bac-" I cut her short and held her as she started crying again.

I really had no clue what to tell her, Jodi was back. Should I be happy for Kyle, or sad for Sunny? I knew that Sunny wanted to stay, but that would mean we would have to get a new body for Sunny. And then I would have to risk Ian again with the Seekers.

"Oh Sunny.." was all I could say to her now. What do I say to Kyle when I meet up with him again in the cafeteria? That his Jodi was back and Sunny was in love with him?

It's true. I could see it in her eyes every single day. Sunny did love Kyle. She changed him, and he was always with her. They took the next step together. And that was enough to wake up Jodi again.

"Sunny, you have to tell him.. he has to know.. "

"I know, Wanda. I know. But I don't want to leave him. I just don't. I love this. I love my life here. I don't want to go back."

"Sunny.. we'll get you a new body. Okay? I promise. Just please, tell Kyle."

"That's okay, Wanda. I already heard." I turned around and gasped seeing Kyle in the entrance of the door. There was anger blazing in his eyes and I cringed away from his glare.

"Sunny, I need to talk to you privately," Kyle practically growled. I stood up from where I was standing and once again, Sunny was clinging onto me. Scared for dear life of what Kyle thought of her now.

"Please, Sunny. I promise, he won't hurt you. He'll only want to talk to you.." I whispered quickly into her ear.

"No, Wanda. Please, stay." Sunny held onto me, and I could feel her fingers scratch against my arms.

"Sunny." I looked into her eyes and saw the plead in them. "Talk to him."

She sniffed and slowly. She let go. She fell back down to the floor where she originally was and started to cry. I stared at her for a couple of minutes, feeling extremely terrible for leaving her there. I walked away, past Kyle's raging body, and out the door.

**

* * *

**

(And now the actual chapter.)

Kyle's POV

How could she? Why has she not told me this? I deserved to know! I thought she trusted me! How could this happen? Jodi.. my baby was back. I couldn't believe it. Why would she hide this from me?

"How long?" I didn't mean for my voice to be rough and filled with anger but it came out just like that. Sunny flinched from where she was on the ground and I instantly regretted that. I didn't want her to think of who I was before she showed up. The angry and violent person. I nearly recoiled from the image of me hitting Sunny that had suddenly popped into my head. I couldn't stand seeing her broken and it killed me inside to see that I was the one to cause it.

"Ever since that night, Kyle." She whispered back to me. That night was four days ago! How could she keep this from me for this long! In response to her answer, I sucked in a deep breath and pinched my temple.

_Breathe, Kyle, breathe._ I told myself_. You don't want Sunny to see you like this. You don't want Jodi to see you like this either._ I flinched when I said Jodi's name in my head. I never would've known that Jodi came back. I never would have. Because the day that Doc took Sunny out of Jodi's body. I stood there with her. And I remembered that day. I remembered what it was like. The pain.

I remembered saying to her, _"Jodi, baby, please wake up. It's Kyle.. don't you remember me? Don't you love me? Please, wake up. Please." _And then I remembered the tears falling from my eyes, one drop at a time. I sat there with her lifeless body for days. But nothing.

Finally, I opened my eyes finding Jodi's eyes looking back at me. Her beautiful eyes that I had missed for so long was pooled with tears. It was quite heartbreaking. I bent down and kneeled beside her. Then, I reached out in front of me and touched my hand to her cheek; with my thumb wiping away the stray tears that began to escape from her eyes.

"Shh, Sunny.." I then hugged her, feeling Jodi's body, Jodi's heart beat, against my chest. But really it was Sunny that had responded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Sunny?"

Her voice cracked but she insisted on answering my question. "I was scared Kyle. I knew that you loved Jodi. And I knew that you still do. I just didn't want to lose you. Not that I would. I just didn't want to lose us. When I return her body, you're going to put me in a tank and ship me off to some other planet. I wouldn't know that until I'm there. And by the time I'm there you'll be here with Jodi enjoying your life. Not that I don't want you to, I just don't want to leave."

I nearly cried when she said that. Now that I'm taking this all in. I suddenly realized. It wasn't really Jodi that I had loved or her body. It was Sunny. Sunny, the soul that was inside Jodi's body. Sunny made me realized what it was like to love again. She was the one that had got me away from my violence. And I knew that deep inside me, I didn't want her to leave either. So I told her just that.

"Sunny, why would you think that I would send you off to another planet? Why would you think that I would leave you? Sunny.. the day that you came into my life. Again," I paused for a moment, realizing what I was about to say, then I thought, what the hell, might as well be truthful, I started again, "The day that you came into my life.. I never would've thought that I could ever be this grateful. To have someone, like you, sweet, honest, innocent, and selfless by my side.. a hot tempered, annoying, and violent ass that I am. I just want to tell you that.. just because you're in the body of my past love, doesn't mean that I don't love you any less. I just want you to know that.. I do love you, Sunny. I really do. You've changed me drastically, and you don't even notice it."

I could tell by the way that Sunny was gaping at me, she was appalled by my speech but I ignored that and took a moment before I made my next move. I leaned forward to her full pink lips and kissed her. I wanted her to know exactly how much I loved her but I didn't know how. And this time.. I kissed Sunny. Not Jodi. All I wanted was to kiss Sunny. I could taste the tears that began to stream from her eyes again and I wiped them away with the hand that I used to hold her to me. Before I let go, I gave her a small peck.. once.. twice.. and three times. I moved away and looked into her eyes.

"Can I ask you something, Sunny?"

And she nodded eagerly. She would do anything for me, and I grimaced a bit. Why in the world would anyone wanted to do anything for me? I mentally smirked in my head, remembering that my little brother had said the same thing to me, nearly a week ago.

"Is Jodi there right now?" Her face drooped a bit and I regretted those words.

"Hey..hey.. Sunny. I'm sorry." I kissed both of her eyes, not wanting her to cry anymore. Sunny shook her head and began to answer my question.

"Yeah, she's here right now."

"Can you ask her one thing for me, Sunny?"

"Anything, Kyle.."

"Do you still love me?"

* * *

Alright, I know. I know. I'm terribly sorry that I had to end this chapter this way. It's just that I wrote this in an hour's time as fast as I can because my mom's going to come home soon and she wants me to do this load of dishes in the sink right now. So, just be grateful that I wrote this chapter! :)

The next chapter will come soon. I don't know exactly how soon but it should come soon enough!

LoveLoveLove,

BigCityDreamsx3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello my amazing readers! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and I just felt incredible and _so wanted_. ;) Well, I extremely appreciate the reviews on the story and I gotta say, getting just 7 reviews is absolutely amazing to me. And yes, I'm sorry for updating two days later. Usually I update every day but since it was Saturday and Sunday, I thought, what the hell. So I kicked back and watched T.V, hung out with my niece, and visited my boyfriend's and my grandma's grave. I know, I'm sorry, that I'm terribly selfish for thinking about myself.

Shout out to these lovely loves here: Kushina Nar, TopKat90, whitewolf29, C.C., WritinGale, and ladaane. Thank you so much for reviewing. I swear I was flying for a good three minutes while I read your reviews.

Please review, flames are very accepted because I need some help with my writing.

Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters.** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for the Seeker that I had added to the story. He belongs to me. :)

I'm terribly sorry for making this a long Author's Note, even if you don't read these. That's okay. I find them boring myself. Alright, here's Chapter Four, guys! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Quick Review of Chapter Three

**Kyle's POV**

"Can I ask you something, Sunny?"

And she nodded eagerly. She would do anything for me, and I grimaced a bit. Why in the world would anyone wanted to do anything for me? I mentally smirked in my head, remembering that my little brother had said the same thing to me, nearly a week ago.

"Is Jodi there right now?" Her face drooped a bit and I regretted those words.

"Hey..hey.. Sunny. I'm sorry." I kissed both of her eyes, not wanting her to cry anymore. Sunny shook her head and began to answer my question.

"Yeah, she's here right now."

"Can you ask her one thing for me, Sunny?"

"Anything, Kyle.."

"Do you still love me?"

* * *

**(And now, the actual chapter.)**

**Sunny's POV**

I felt my body instantly freeze in its tracks when Kyle asked, "Do you still love me?" Except this time he didn't ask me. He asked Jodi. And My face fell. I knew that Kyle noticed because he put his index and middle finger out to lift my face, I mean Jodi's face, up so he could get a better look. I smiled weakly at him, and told him to wait a minute.

_Jodi, did you hear what he just asked you? _I asked Jodi, and then heard her mentally sigh (no pun intended) before answering.

_Yes, Sunny. I still do love him. It's just that.. I can see the bond that had grown between you two. And I just don't want to ruin it. Sunny.. it's special. I have no right to interfere. He's yours now._

My heart soared when I heard Jodi say those words. I repeated them over and over again in my head. After a few minutes, Kyle touched my cheek and whispered my name. "Sunny? Please answer me... I'm dying here." I instantly grew guilty for my selfish act by ignoring Kyle.

"She said that.. she still loves you. But Jodi knows that.. you love me now. Jodi thinks that it's bad for her to interfere and she doesn't want to. Because.. she doesn't want to separate us.."

I looked up and found my hand on Kyle's cheek. Somehow, as I was talking, my hand went up to caress his rough skin with my thumb. I looked down again feeling Kyle's gaze on me and blushed. God, now I know how Wanda feels whenever she's with her Ian. She seems to blush every time Ian looks at her. I could feel Kyle's cheek move upwards forming a small smile on his face. I knew he liked the idea and I felt Jodi flinch a little. Before he could say anything, I moved my hand to his lips. Covering them so he could hold his thoughts as I talked to Jodi.

_Jodi.. _I began.

_Yes, Sunny? _She said.

_Oh.. Jodi. I'm just so sorry. I want him, and at the same time, I don't want him. Jodi, I can't stand to just break your heart like this. It's terrible. I know that you love Kyle, but I love him too and I just don't know what to do anymore. You let me have him, but here I am regretting that I do. I don't want to be the one riding on Cloud 9 while you're down in some pit living your life filled with regrets, Jodi. It's just plain wrong. And I hate that._

_No, no, no, no! Sunny, listen to yourself! You deserve a happy life just as much as I do. And.. I'm glad that you want to give my body back, so in return I'll give you Kyle. I know you'll love him with all of your heart, and I know that I'm able to move on easily. I'm happy that Kyle has someone else to love now, it makes me extremely happy. I want you to have him, Sunny. And I do not care if you're regretting this._

Tears were streaming down my face. Again. When Jodi spoke of me and Kyle together. Kyle took my face in his big hands and kissed my eyes again. He hugged my close to his body and I could hear his heart beat rhythmically against mine.

_I'm just so happy he's alive. _Jodi whispered silently.

Kyle leaned down from where he was above me and kissed me senseless. I could feel the passion that he was giving me. My mind was flying and all I felt was Kyle. All I wanted was Kyle.I sighed into his arms and leaned in closer. Kyle.. he was mine.

I felt Jodi smile in my mind. And I smiled back. Finally, Kyle broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, "Thank you, Jodi."

"Oh, and Sunny?" Kyle, asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Kyle?"

"I love you so much."

* * *

Alright, I know that I make the characters cry a lot, it's just that to tell you the truth, I honestly cry a lot too, over so many random things, so now I'm trying to avoid that. So instead of me crying, I'll make my character's cry, and I'll put my emotions into the characters so it just seems a bit more.. _realistic?_ I guess that'll work. Hope you liked this chapter. And I'm sorry that it's too short. I tend to write short chapters because I don't have much of a creative mind to put in details. And I'm sorry for saying sorry too much. It's sort of a habit.

LoveLoveLove,

BigCityDreamsx3


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I just had the most AMAZING idea ever for this story and it's just going to have so many twists and complications in it. It's just perfect. I was practically spazzing when I thought of it. I can't wait until it's the perfect time to write it. :)

Thank you to whitewolf29; most likely, I will use your idea. Thanks a bunch. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Host. I own a copy of the Host. The author of the Host is Stephenie Meyer. I did not have enough creativeness to write the Host myself. I am now going to crawl in a storage room and weep.

* * *

Review of Chapter Two (because you won't entirely understand this chapter if you only read Chapter Three)

**Wanda's POV**

I walked down the halls wherever my legs carried me. They ended up in front of Doc's office and finally I remembered again.

The Seeker was sitting on one of the cots. The Seeker's hands and legs were tied behind his back. His brown eyes with the silver ring around the iris bored into mine. I could see the sadness in them as he realized what I was. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back unconscious.

**(Yah, I know, sorry, there was really no point in putting this in was there?)**

* * *

**(And now the actual chapter.)**

**Wanda's POV**

I stood there in shock of what I just saw in front of my eyes. A Seeker. Unconscious. Doc. Oh, no, Doc..

"Doc!" I screamed, and Ian turns around startled that I was standing next to the entrance of the cave, wide eyed and mouth gaping. Ian stood up and practically ran towards me, throwing his body against me and hugging me.

"Wanda!" He breathes and I hug him back, completely scared for my life that there was a Seeker in the room. Ian leans down and kisses me in the forehead before he cradles my face in his hands.

"Ian, I think it's best if you and Wanda leave now. I can take care of this myself." Doc said from the corner of the room. He stood up from where he was, next to the medicine cabinet, and I got a full view of what he looked like. Doc's eyes were sad and he looked tired. But when I looked down to what he was wearing I noticed that his white hospital clothes were drenched in blood. I gasped and turned my head away and into Ian's chest for comfort. Instantly, I felt his arms tightened around my waist.

Ian turns his head around towards Doc and nods. Then he turns his head back to me and says, "Wanda, let's get to our room. You must be exhausted." Before I could protest, I was in his arms and he was already walking down the hall. I never really knew that I was exhausted until he brought it up. My head drooped a bit and I leaned into his chest for support. Ian walked down the hall past the faces that stared at me. Ian kicked the bedroom door open and walked to the bed. He gingerly laid me down and kisses me. My mind is instantly freezes and all I thought, and all I heard was Ian. Just like before.

My hands creep up to his hair tangles through it. I breathe in his scent and kiss him deeper. Our lips parted and he growled when our tongues met again. I smiled, loving the way this felt. His hand travels down to my waist and plays with the waist band of my jeans. I shiver. I took both of my hands and go underneath his shirt. Running them up and down his muscles. Ian growls again and attacks my lips, hungrily. My fingers touch every curve and bump on his muscles and I love the way the feel under my fingers. My hand then slithered a bit below his muscles where his pants were.

Suddenly, Ian pulls away from my lips and grabs my hands from underneath his shirt. I stare at him, scared of what I had just done. His face then softens and he leans down to my ear. His breathe brushes against my ear as he whispers, "Wanda, I don't want to go too fast. I don't want to hurt you, love." I sigh and grab his face in my small hands.

"Ian, you're not going to hurting me." I stare into his sapphire eyes.

"I know, Wanda. But you must be tired. You've had a long day. Please go to sleep.."

"Why do you want me to go to sleep so quickly? Are you going to leave me?"  
Ian noticed my sudden worry and hugs me tight. "I promise, I won't ever leave you, Wanda. You know I would never do such a thing." I hold onto him not saying a word back. I close my eyes and sigh again. Ian sighs too and abruptly switches position so I'm on top of him, and he's below me.

"Oof! What was that for?" I half whispered, half yelled, startled.

"Well, you seemed to have enjoyed touching my six pack so I'm letting you lay on top of me so you'll get a better reach of it while you're sleeping." My face turned the brightest shade of red that you could've possibly thought of and Ian laughed. I could feel his chest rumble as he leaned down and kissed me on top of my frilly blonde hair.

"I can't believe you've just said that." I muttered into his shirt.

He chuckled again, "See? I told you, you liked my chest. You're leaning into it right now." I looked up at him, and he was grinning from ear to ear. I scowl at him and continue glaring.

"Hmm.. actually, let me count exactly how many packs I have." He got up and left me stunned, sitting on the bed.

"Ian! Get back here!"

"Miss me already now, love?" Oh, when will this end? "You know, maybe, I'll miraculously end up with two more packs. The more the better for the ladies!" I blush again, and continue staring at him in shock. He walks up in front of the mirror that Ian had stolen on our last raid nearly a month ago. Then, to my shock, he lifts up his shirt, and starts counting.

"Hmm.. one.. two.. three.. four.." I put my hands on my ears and turn towards the wall. After about two minutes, I take my hands away from my ears. "Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty!"

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

Ian bursts out of laughter. "Love, I'm only kidding. I've got eight. Seems as if my dreams have come true." Ian climbs up to the bed with me and embraces me into another hug.

"I can't believe you," I muttered again into his chest. He laughs again, and kisses me full on the lips.

"You love it, Wanderer." His eyes had burning passion in them as he stared into my grey and silver ones.

"No.." I started, and Ian's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Then, he raises one questioning me on what I meant. I turned to face him in all seriousness and said, "Ian, I truly love you. Not just the body. I love you as a whole. Everything about you, Ian. Not just your mighty six-"

"Eight." He cut me off, smirking. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Not just your _eight_ pack, but I love your soul. Your kindness, passion, and your love. I simply love you." I ended with a sigh and Ian took my face in his.

"Wanda, you know I would give you everything in the world if I could right?" I nodded and continued staring in his eyes.

"But you know I can't. So, I just want to give you one thing. I want to give myself to you. Me and my beautiful hunky eight pack. I want to be yours. Because I know that for as long as I'm going to live. I'm going to love you forever," He pauses, "The eight pack part was too much, wasn't it?" I smile at him, and in response I kiss him deeply.

Then, Ian leans up closely to my ear, and with all seriousness, he said, "I know you want to touch it." His voice was husky and I slapped him in the arm.

"Ian! God! Guys are such pigs!"

"Hey, I'm offended." He faked being hurt and looks away.

I pretend as if I'm hurt myself, and picked myself off from the bed. Slowly, I walk myself towards the door, and just as I knew this would happen, Ian's hand grabs mine and pulls me down to him.

"Go to sleep now, love." I huff a big breathe and close my eyes. Leaning against for about the third time tonight. Ian hugs me tighter against his chest and he hums, "You Are My Sunshine," except his voice was a bit rough from exhaustion. I sigh again, and fall into deep sleep in his arms.

* * *

Like it? Oui? Non? Hopefully it's a oui. Review it! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. :) I know I put a little bit of OOC for Ian and Wanda but I just wanted to lighten up the situation a bit. Because I know usually Wanda would spazz out a bit more than she did in the beginning. And I know Ian doesn't quite act that immature. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And the next chapter shouldn't come any later then by the end of this week. :)

LoveLoveLove,

BigCityDreamsx3


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I love you guys. I really do. You're absolutely appreciate you all for reviewing. And like I had promised, I would update soon and by the end of this week. :)

Alright, I am sorry I didn't update yesterday.. or the day before. It's just that.. well I live in Connecticut so there's been a bunch of thunderstorm and lightning issues going on here and my mom told me to stay away from the computer for a couple of days. Hmm.. that wasn't one of the brightest ideas to tell you where I live right? Yeah. :/ If you see me somewhere in Connecticut, stop by and say hi though. I'd like to meet new people every once in a while. :)

Thanks to: whitewolf29, C.C., xxmycookiemonsterxx, WritinGale, thehost1212 for reviewing.

Please review, and flames are accepted.

Disclaimer: This once again.. does not belong to me. :( The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the Seeker and the new body that Sunny owns.

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

"Wanda, you know I would give you everything in the world if I could right?" I nodded and continued staring in his eyes.

"But you know I can't. So, I just want to give you one thing. I want to give myself to you. Me and my beautiful hunky eight pack. I want to be yours. Because I know that for as long as I'm going to live. I'm going to love you forever," He pauses, "The eight pack part was too much, wasn't it?" I smile at him, and in response I kiss him deeply.

Then, Ian leans up closely to my ear, and with all seriousness, he said, "I know you want to touch it." His voice was husky and I slapped him in the arm.

"Ian! God! Guys are such pigs!"

"Hey, I'm offended." He faked being hurt and looks away.

I pretend as if I'm hurt myself, and picked myself off from the bed. Slowly, I walk myself towards the door, and just as I knew this would happen, Ian's hand grabs mine and pulls me down to him.

"Go to sleep now, love." I huff a big breathe and close my eyes. Leaning against for about the third time tonight. Ian hugs me tighter against his chest and he hums, "You Are My Sunshine," except his voice was a bit rough from exhaustion. I sigh again, and fall into deep sleep in his arms.

* * *

**(And now the actual story.)**

**Wanda's POV**

I woke up by the light that had shined through the crack on the ceiling and groaned. When is Ian going to fix this hole? Then I rolled over to my side, and touched air. Ian wasn't there. I got up into a sitting position and looked around the room.

"Ian?" I called out. I waited for a good minute, and ended up with no reply. I assumed that he was in a the washroom getting ready for the day, so I slumped back into the bed and closed my eyes. I ended up rolling around feeling restless and not being able to get back into sleep so I stood up and stretched. As I stood up, I heard a crackle from underneath me and I looked down, confused. Under my foot was a scrap of paper, scrawled in Ian's messy handwriting. I peered at it for a few moments, until I finally figured out the characters that had formed into words.

_My Wanda,_

_I'm sorry, I couldn't lay there with you and witness you wake up, but there's a big day today and I need to get ready, love. I'm in the washroom if you really need me. I'll be back, and we'll meet in the cafe. I'll see you there. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Ian_

I sighed and walked over towards the closets and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans and a simple v-neck t-shirt. As I closed the door, something fell and hit me on the head. _Ow._ I looked down at the small black box with a blue bow elegantly tied on the top of it. I wondered what was in it and my fingers began to pry at the box, and then I stopped myself. _Stop. This isn't any of my business._ So, I put the box back on the top of the closet. When I found out I couldn't reach the top, I started to panic. What if Ian caught me with the box? Deep down, I knew that I really shouldn't be holding this box in my hand. I began to jump and attempt to throw the box on top but I knew that if I threw it too hard it would end up behind the closet.

"Wanda? Are you still here?" Ian deep voice echoed the caves walls and I heard footsteps walk towards the door of our cave. The door unlocked and in walked Ian, in his plain cotton t-shirt and jeans.

He caught me wide eyed and then his gaze shifted to the box in his hand. Then, he gasped, and walked towards me. He caught me in an embrace and then he kissed my hair.

"Please, tell me you didn't open the box." His voice was muffled in my hair and I shook my head. I didn't want my voice to betray me because I felt instantly hurt when he said that. No matter how selfish I may sound, I knew that the box wasn't meant for me, but it looked so pretty. I felt Ian's hand creep towards mine and take the box away from me. He leaned forward and put the box back where it belongs.

Finally, Ian pulled at me and looked me in the eyes. I turned away from his steady gaze and I felt his finger pull my face towards his.

"Love, what's wrong? You know it's not right to wake up with a frown on." Ian stared into my eyes, trying to find out what was wrong. I simply shook my hand and put on a fake smile. Then, I took his hand in mine and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled him out of our room and walked down the halls to the cafe. I could feel his eyes on my back, worried to death probably, but I ignored them and kept on walking until we met up with Mel, Jared, and Jaime in our usual seats.

"Hey, Wanda! Hey, Ian!" Jaime exclaimed. I smiled back at him, and Ian nodded towards Jaime's direction. I looked to my left and saw Melanie and Jared having a deep conversation. I walked over towards them, and touched Melanie on the shoulder. She knew the sign and excused herself from Jared, in which I had then received a glare from him. I kissed Ian on the cheek again and told him that I'll be back in a minute.

"Alright, spill." Melanie said, right when we walked into the halls. I wasted no time and told her everything that had happened this morning.

"Alright, well I found this really, really, pretty black box on top of the closet that Ian and I shared and I was just extremely curious of what was in it. I went to open it until I snapped out of my trance and then I went to put the box back. And then, Ian walked in and he took the box from me. It was almost as if he didn't want to give it to me and I know I sound really selfish but it's just that I'm curious and I just want to know what it's in it, and, I.. and I-" I stopped myself right there because I was rambling on and on too much.

Melanie stared at me for a couple of minutes until she finally took a big breathe and started shrieking. I had to hold onto her for dear life before she exploded. "Melanie! Mel! Mel! Please, stop! I don't want Ian to come over here!" That snapped her out of her hysteria and then she clapsed her hands on my face. "How big is the box, Wanderer?" She was serious now and I answered her by showing her my hands.

"It's about.. this big." I made a small box like shape with my box. She gazed at my and as if I was holding a cupcake out to her.

"It had a bow on it too, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Alright, I'll talk to Ian for you. I promise. Stop worrying, everything's absolutely fine. Don't worry about it," She then began to talk at rapid speed on how lucky I was as she pulled me back into the cafe. By this point, I had absolutely no clue on what was happening and why Melanie was thrilled about this little black box.

I sat down on the seat next to Ian and held his hand under the table to signal that everything was alright. He gave me a small smile in response and I couldn't help but smile back.

I looked up as I saw Sunny and Kyle sitting down. Then, everything from the day before crashed down at me all at once and I gasped. I looked up and stared at Sunny, to see if she was alright.

"Calm you nerves down, Wanda. It's all settled. We're planning on going on another raid soon to get a new body for Sunny." Kyle said, and then he kissed her on the cheek and she grinned at me and nodded. I smiled, relieved that everything was alright.

"What?" Four people screamed. Everyone in the cafe starred at our table but mostly at Kyle looking for answers.

"Alright, care to explain, Kyle? Sunny?" Jeb bellowed from the other side of the room.

"Uhhh.." Sunny began, " Jodi kinda came back."

Silence.

* * *

That's Chapter Six, for ya! Hope you enjoyed it, and review. Next chapter shall be here in a week or less.

LoveLoveLove,

BigCityDreamsx3


End file.
